


Igual que arrear gatos

by Minany



Series: Esto no es vida [6]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dysfunctional Relationships, Fellcest - Freeform, M/M, Soul Sex, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), cross-universe bullshit shenanigans, hints of kedgeup
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23352781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minany/pseuds/Minany
Summary: El gato no se parece nada a Doomfanger.
Relationships: Papyrus/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Esto no es vida [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1344448
Kudos: 1





	Igual que arrear gatos

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [like herding cats](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14575047) by [nilchance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nilchance/pseuds/nilchance). 



> Todo en la segunda mitad de la historia,después de los ***** es Fellcest explícito, en caso de que no te guste, eres libre de saltártelo.

El gato no se parece en nada a Doomfanger.

No le falta la mitad de una una oreja ni un ojo. Su pelaje es negro y naranja, no gris. Ella es pequeña mientras que Doomfanger es del tamaño del perro de Papyrus. Es la mirada en sus ojos lo que le recuerda a Doomfanger, esa misma mirada sombría que desafía al mundo a darle lo peor. Este es un gato salvaje en un mundo domesticado.

Edge se sienta quieto en el escalón de arriba, mirándola mirarlo. Él puede ser paciente. Mantiene su postura relajada y sus manos abiertas, su mirada inquebrantable. Han hecho este ritual durante semanas, el gato se acerca cada vez más. Ahora ella se estira para oler su mano.

En voz baja, Edge dice: -Valiente con la barriga llena, ¿no? Eso es bueno.-

Ella no se inmuta por el sonido de su voz. Sus orejas y bigotes están completamente hacia adelante, curiosos. Así de cerca, él puede ver demasiadas costillas visibles para su gusto.

-¿Eres una terrible cazadora o simplemente no hay suficientes ratas por aquí?- Edge pregunta. La oreja del gato se contrae y le da una mirada de molestia tan fría que él sonríe. -Te iría mejor en el bosque, creo. Demasiados malditos humanos. Simpatizo.-

Ella se sienta y lo estudia. Su cola azota una vez, luego se enrosca alrededor de ella y se posa sobre sus patas. Ella está al alcance si él se estira. Podría tratar de tocarla si quisiera, pero eso sería tentar su suerte. La paciencia es importante.

No le es desleal a Doomfanger. Por supuesto, su gato encontró otras fuentes de comida y compañía en su ausencia. Ambos son criaturas independientes. Conociendo a Fang, se apegó a Undyne y la está orillando a beber. Estúpido gato. Edge lo extraña.

-¿Todavía hambrienta?- Edge pregunta. Con cuidado, voltea su mano y le muestra cecina de salmón en la palma. Su atención se agudiza. -No te lastimaré. Me gustan mis dedos unidos.-

Despacito, despacito, ella se levanta. Sus ojos fijos en su rostro, de vuelta a la comida y de nuevo en su rostro. Luego se lanza hacia adelante, arrebata la comida con sus afilados dientes pequeños y se lanza de regreso al pie de los escalones para engullir sus ganancias obtenidas.

-¿Quién es una chica valiente?- Edge murmura.

El gato de repente mira algo detrás de Edge. Luego ella se va. Edge se da cuenta de que ella no va más allá de los botes de basura, incluso cuando él está dando media vuelta, ya formando un arma en su mano.

-Whoa,- dice Sans, con las manos en alto. -Lo siento. No quise asustarte.-

-No me asustaste,- dice Edge. Disipa el ataque tan rápido como lo hizo. -¿Cuánto tiempo has estado parado allí?-

El humor astuto en los ojos de Sans es suficiente respuesta. -Bueno,- comienza.

-No viste nada,- dice Edge rotundamente. - Fuiste golpeado trágicamente, quedaste ciego y sordo.-

Sonriendo, Sans cubre sus ojos con una mano. -Oh no, ¿cómo se supone que voy a tocar el trombón ahora?-

-Entonces le hice un favor a Papyrus,- dice Edge.

-¿Se supone que debo ser sordo o no?- Dice Sans. -La dirección de esto es un poco inestable. ¿Cuál es mi motivación?-

-No volverte polvo por ver demasiado.- dice Edge.

-Sí, Dios no lo quiera, te veo actuando como una persona,- dice Sans. Baja la mano, quizás dándose cuenta de que ha quitado los ojos de Edge como si confiara en él. -¿No te sientes con ganas de tener una noche de cine?-

-Tú también estás aquí.- dice Edge.

Sans se encoge de hombros. -Vine a ver cómo estás.-

En realidad, Sans quería escabullirse y fumar un cigarro. Edge se pregunta si Sans se da cuenta de que es una revelación deslumbrante. Todos saben que Sans sólo fuma cuando se siente como una mierda; es parte de por qué Papyrus reacciona tan mal cuando lo huele en la ropa de Sans. Sans ha estado fumando mucho últimamente. Edge puede usar esto. -Si vas a quedarte, siéntate. La estás poniendo nerviosa.-

Por una fracción de segundo, Sans duda. Luego se sienta junto a Edge en el escalón superior, con cuidado de no tocarlo. Él mira al gato, todavía encorvado cerca de los botes de basura fulminando con la mirada al intruso. -No me di cuenta de que eras domador de leones en tu tiempo libre.-

-¿Has conocido a mi hermano?- Edge pregunta.

Sans se ríe, con cariño. -Desafortunadamente.-

-No es tan difícil,- dice Edge. -Todo lo que se necesita es paciencia y una mano ligera.-

-Asumiré que no estás hablando de Red sólo por mi tranquilidad,- dice Sans.

-No estoy hablando de Red,- dice Edge. -Por un lado, él no responde bien al manejo gentil.-

Pensó que se había quitado la amargura en su voz, pero Sans se gira para mirarlo. Una expresión pensativa en un Sans no es un buen augurio para nadie.

Antes de que Sans pueda decir algo estúpido, Edge mete la mano en su bolsillo y saca un pequeño paquete de cecina de salmón. Cerca de los botes de basura, el gato voltea con atención.

-La comida ayuda,- dice Edge, sacando un trozo de cecina. Huele mal, pero se quitó los guantes para que no se quede el olor después de lavarse las manos. Él comienza a romper la cecina en pedazos. Al gato le dice: -Ya está. No te hará daño. Es demasiado flojo.-

-Síp,- acepta Sans. -No hay necesidad de GATear por ahí.-

Edge entrecierra los ojos. La sonrisa de Sans se ensancha. Mientras están sentados juntos sin nada de lo que temer, algo de la tensión está escapando de Sans. Está demasiado cansado para permanecer alerta por mucho tiempo. Una noche de sueño decente no puede contrarrestar al menos seis meses de cansarse inútilmente hasta el máximo. Tiene suerte de que Edge no sea la amenaza que Sans cree que es.

-Declaración retraída,- le dice Edge al gato. -Sus chistes podrían lastimarte.-

Dice Sans. -Mis chistes son el maullido del gato.-

-Si no vas a ayudar, vete.- dice Edge.

Sans imita cerrar labios que no tiene. Edge le da una mirada de último nivel, luego arroja una de las piezas de la cecina al fondo del escalón. Pone el resto en cada escalón consecutivo que conduce al que están sentados. Ella correrá el riesgo o no lo hará.

El gato sale arrastrándose antes de lo que hubiera esperado. Sans es bueno para tranquilizar a las personas al punto de que se olvidan de que está allí, mirando, escuchando. Nadie en Snowdin tiende a olvidar que Red está en una habitación; tuvo que ser hábil para acechar en las sombras y espiar en su lugar. Otra diferencia entre ellos.

-Bien,- Edge les dice a ambos. Luego deliberadamente ignora al gato, volviéndose hacia Sans. -Olvidé mencionar otro límite a tu acuerdo con mi hermano.-

Sans mira al gato. -¿No estás en medio de algo?-

-Ella se acercará si no la estoy mirando,- dice Edge. -Red no lo permitiría, pero para ser claro, no toques su alma.-

Sans le da una mirada extraña. -¿Por qué lo haría?-

Por un momento, Edge se siente casi ... traicionado. -Por el amor de Dios, las cicatrices no son contagiosas.-

Por el rabillo del ojo, ve al gato congelarse ante la ira en su voz. Sorprendentemente, Sans no lo hace. En un tono exasperantemente razonable, dice: -Tómatelo con calma. No me importan las cicatrices. Quiero decir, me importan, pero claramente no es algo que me quitaría las ganas. Simplemente no entiendo por qué crees que la tocaría.-

Su incomprensión parece genuina. Edge frunce el ceño. -No lo sabes.-

-Nop. ¿Es eso alguna perversión rara?-

El ceño de Edge se profundiza. -¿La gente aquí no toca almas?-

-No que yo sepa.- Dado lo que Red le contó sobre la historia sexual de Sans, eso dice algo. Sans se encoge de hombros. -Doctores, tal vez. Supongo que hay personas que les guste. Cualquier estupidez que se te ocurra, hay alguien en eso. Yo no juzgo.-

-¿Alguna vez has dicho eso y lo has dicho en serio?- Edge pregunta.

-Quiero decir que te juzgaré por dentro y me callaré al respecto,- dice Sans. -¿No es eso lo que eso significa?-

El gato está en el segundo escalón. Habiendo comido el trozo de salmón, está oliendo a fondo la bota de Edge. Mantiene a Edge entre ella y Sans, confiando en un desconocido familiar sobre uno totalmente nuevo. Chica inteligente.

-Para un juez, sí. Eso es probablemente lo que eso significa.- Rayos, sabe que Red ha hecho esa broma con bastante frecuencia. Edge le da vueltas a lo que Sans ha dicho en su mente. Dado lo estúpidamente confiados que son las personas de este universo, había asumido que tocarían el alma de cualquiera que se quedara quieto. Cuán confiables son la mayoría de ellos, de todos modos. -Qué hay de su propia alma, tocas ¿tu propia alma, entonces?-

Quiere decir que "ustedes" en el sentido general, en su mayoría, pero incluso con poca luz, ve el calor en la cara de Sans. -Bien, una pequeña actualización de sensibilidad cultural: se supone que no debes preguntarle a la gente cómo se masturba.-

-Estoy tratando de entender,- dice Edge. Quiere trazar ese sonrojo con la punta de los dedos tan abajo como sea posible. Es encantador -Para todo el sexo que has tenido, eres muy delicado para hablar de ello.-

El gato está en el tercer escalón, lo suficientemente cerca como para tocarlo.

Sans dice: -No veo el punto de hablar de algo bueno hasta la muerte.-

Divertido, Edge levanta una ceja. -En serio. ¿Cuándo te ha detenido eso?-

-Uno pensaría que ya has escuchado lo suficiente sobre sexo de parte de Red,- dice Sans.

-Sé cómo hacerlo callar.- dice Edge.

Sans tiene alguna reacción a eso, pero las paredes se cerraron demasiado rápido para que Edge lo viera bien. No es asco; Edge nota eso en la forma en que Sans se ve inmediatamente culpable al respecto. -Mira, mensaje recibido. No tocaré su alma. Será difícil, pero de alguna manera continuaré. caray, luego me dirás que no le lama el codo.-

Hablado como alguien que nunca ha tocado su alma. Es sólo por curiosidad que Edge pregunta: -¿Qué hacen las personas cuando sus almas se quiebran?-

-¿Cómo puedo saber?- Sans pregunta.

Su expresión se mantiene suave, pero Edge está demasiado familiarizado con Red para no conocer un nervio golpeado cuando lo ve. Interesante. Edge dice: -Era una pregunta general. ¿Por qué lo tomas personalmente?-

Sans mira hacia otro lado, un movimiento sorprendentemente aficionado. Muy interesante. -No lo estoy. Sólo digo que eso no sucede aquí.-

-No seas ridículo,- dice Edge. -Un universo suave o no, todavía hay dolor. Los monstruos aún pelearon una guerra. Todavía hay enfermedad mental, claramente.- Sans deliberadamente se rasca el pómulo con el dedo medio. Edge lo ignora. -No son todos ustedes idiotas felices con rayos de sol brillando en su trasero y no son mucho más fuertes que nosotros que no pueden romper.-

-No sé qué decirte, amigo,- dice Sans. -Todo el mundo cree que las personas cuyas vidas son malditas tragedias como Tori o Asgore tienen reventadas sus almas, pero no las personas normales. No tenemos ninguna excusa.-

-O la gente lo oculta para no interrumpir la narrativa feliz,- dice Edge.

-Las grietas del alma no son contagiosas, pero la desesperación sí,- dice Sans. -No estabas aquí cuando estábamos bajo tierra. Ya caímos suficientes.-

Disgustado, Edge dice: -Murieron en silencio para no molestar a los vecinos.-

-Tampoco apuñalan a los vecinos,- dice Sans. Sin embargo, no hay el juicio habitual en su voz, solo una resignación que molesta más a Edge. -Supongo que es una compensación. ¿Las almas rajadas no son un gran problema de dónde vienes?-

-Por supuesto que son un gran problema. Pueden matarte,- dice Edge. -Si quieres preguntar si estamos perversamente avergonzados, no. No más de lo que te daría vergüenza sangrar después de que te cortaran.-

Sans lo mira. Teniendo en cuenta las preguntas que Edge le ha hecho, Sans tiene derecho a hacer esta. Él no pregunta. Por supuesto, no duele que Sans sea demasiado perceptivo y, por lo tanto, pueda responder la pregunta por sí mismo sin el esfuerzo de tener conversaciones difíciles.

Edge responde por él de todos modos. -Sí. La mía se ha roto. Me he roto y he sobrevivido. ¿Piensas menos de mí?-

-No,- dice Sans de inmediato. Es la respuesta que Edge esperaba, por supuesto, pero escucharla alivia un poco la tensión que no se dio cuenta que estaba sosteniendo. -Solamente lo siento.-

-Ahórrate tu lástima,- dice Edge.

Sans niega con la cabeza. -Estas vivo. No te rendiste. No hay nada lamentable en eso.-

Por una vez, Sans no está mintiendo. Extrañamente calentado por los elogios, Edge dice bruscamente: -No es nada nuevo, pero gracias por tu preocupación completamente innecesaria.-

-Hay mucho más de donde vino eso.- Para sorpresa de Edge, Sans le toca el brazo con la punta de los dedos. Incluso a través de la chaqueta de Edge, sus manos están frías. En una extraña imitación de Toriel, Sans pregunta: -¿Estás comiendo lo suficiente, edgelord? ¿Es esa chaqueta lo suficientemente cálida para este clima? ¿Te preocupa que las vacas quieran vengarse de sus parientes desollados?-

El gato está completamente en el escalón superior. Edge puede sentirla a su lado. Muy atrevida, está husmeando en el bolsillo de su chaqueta donde puede oler más comida.

-Entonces supongo que podemos hacer hamburguesas,- dice Edge.

Eso hace reír a Sans. Es más suave que el habitual "je" seco, un muy difícil de ganar momento de verdad. -Está bien. Gracias por la conferencia de sociología.- Cuando Edge lo mira, Sans agrega: -En serio. No puedo seguir chocando de cara en la mierda cultural. Red podría morir de risa.-

-Eso es sorprendentemente cortés de tu parte,- dice Edge. -Claramente hay algo que quieres.-

Los ojos de Sans se arrugan en las esquinas cuando sonríe, círculos oscuros debajo de ellos como si estuvieran pintados con tinta oscura. -Oh, ya sabes. Buena comida, chistes malos. Paz mundial. Un pony. Lo de siempre.-

Cuidadosamente, Edge acaricia el lado del gato con un dedo. Su pelaje es sorprendentemente suave para una criatura salvaje. Él puede sentir las costillas debajo, la forma en que su aliento las hace subir y bajar. Ella deja de hurgar en sus bolsillos, temblando, a punto de salir corriendo a cubierto. No la toca de nuevo. Está satisfecho con su progreso por la noche. Ella no se mueve. Ella tampoco corre.

-No puedes cuidar una roca.- le dice Edge a Sans.

-Hamburguesas de ponis. Quedarán muy bien con las hamburguesas de vaca que mencionaste-

-Oh, entonces crees que compartiré,- dice Edge. -¿Te estaría ofreciendo comida de acuerdo a tu costumbre o la mía?-

Sans lo mira fijamente. Después de un momento, ese sonrojo traicionero vuelve a arder en su rostro. -Heh. Divertido. Uh, aquel en el que nadie se está cojiendo a nadie más.-

¿Olvidaste quién era yo? Edge piensa. Sólo por un momento, ¿lo olvidaste?

-¿Rompiendo el corazón de mi hermano ya?- Edge pregunta.

-Sólo soy su platillo de acompañamiento,- dice Sans. -El único que podría romper su corazón eres tú.-

Es como ser golpeado. Edge se queda quieto. Sans parece sorprendido e interesado por lo que sea que ve en la cara de Edge. Entonces Edge vuelve a ponerse bajo control. Realmente enojado, comienza, -No entiendes nada sobre--.

El gato de repente sale disparado de los escalones. Por un momento, Edge piensa que ella se sorprendió cuando él levantó la voz. Él ve el paquete de salmón vacío entre sus dientes justo antes de que ella se pierda de vista, yéndose con sus ganancias robadas y desapareciendo igual que Red con uno de sus atajos.

-El crimen perfecto,- comenta Sans.

Toda su ira parece retirarse con ella. Edge arrastra una mano por su cara. -El crimen perfecto se ve frustrado por su falta de pulgares oponibles.-

-No lo sé. Parece que le irá bien.- Sans quita su mano del brazo de Edge, como si acabara de notar que la había dejado allí. Se frota la nuca. -Sin embargo, volverá. Creo que conoce una marca cuando la ve. ¿Cómo la vas a llamar? ¿Asesimuerte? ¿Comezón desagradable? ¿Bob?-

Edge sacude la cabeza. -Cuando llegue el momento, pensaré en algo. Ella todavía no confía en mí. Eso no se puede apresurar.-

-Ella vendrá,- dice Sans. -Escucha Edge, tú y Red--.

La puerta se abre ruidosamente; Red sabe mejor que nadie cómo asustar a Edge. Apoyado en el marco, Red dice: -¿Ustedes dos se están besando?-

-Aw, no quisiera separarlos a ustedes dos jovencitos locos,- dice Sans. Él puede ser la primera persona que no sea Edge en sentirse aliviada de ver a Red. Se pone de pie y mete las manos en los bolsillos. -Imagina lo incómodas que serían las reuniones familiares.-

Red le sonríe. -Estaba pensando más en una cosa poliamorosa. Ya sabes,volver a poner a las hermanas en esposas hermanas.-

Edge lo mira a espaldas de Sans, porque sacar el incesto es lo opuesto a ayudar, y Red guiña un ojo.

Sans le da una palmadita a Red en el pecho, un movimiento arriesgado que se ganaría una mordida de ser otra persona. -Sueña en grande, Lindura. ¿Tú y Papyrus tuvieron una linda conversación?-

-No,- dice Red. -Estábamos demasiado ocupados cojiendo.-

Sans se estremece. Edge no sabe qué más esperaba Sans. -Gracias. Muchas gracias por eso.-

-Sólo lo mantengo en la familia,- dice Red. Le da a Edge una mirada larga y penetrante. -Entonces, ¿qué estaban haciendo ustedes dos aquí?-

-El gato regresó,- dice Edge. Desafortunadamente, se da cuenta de que está acomodando todo para una broma, pero no sabe cómo evitar lo inevitable.

Los ojos de Red se iluminan. -Ohhh. Entonces estaban recibiendo un poco de --.

-¿Por qué estamos todos parados aquí?- Papyrus dice alegremente, Con una precisión tan sospechosa como siempre. Sorprendentemente, Red cierra la boca con la mala palabra, encorvándose un poco con las manos en los bolsillos. Papyrus extiende una mano ausente y acaricia el cráneo de Red. Red no arremete contra él. Aparentemente, todos menos Edge pueden tocarlo suavemente. A Edge no le amarga eso en absoluto. -¿Estamos tratando de calentar el vecindario? Porque probablemente podría encontrar algunos lanzallamas.-

-Yo y el edgelord solo estábamos conversando un poco.- dice Sans.

Edge subestimó a Papyrus una vez y lo pagó. Pelearon. Había tenído 1 HP, incapaz de volver a ponerse de pie, incapaz de luchar. Todavía está vivo gracias a la tolerancia de Papyrus. Entonces, sí, cuando sus ojos se encuentran, Edge no tiene duda de que Papyrus sabe lo que está tratando de hacer.

En lugar de objetar, violentamente o no, Papyrus le dice a Edge con toda sinceridad aparente: -Lo siento mucho.-

-Hey,- dice Sans, claramente no ofendido. -Y aquí estaba yo, en mi mejor comportamiento y todo. Mira, su brazo ni siquiera está un poco roído.-

Red pasa un brazo por la cintura de Sans, acercando su cuerpo y lo lleva de vuelta al interior. Su mano descansa sobre la cadera de Sans, casual y propietariamente. Sans le da a Red una mirada de advertencia que él ignora. Red dice: -Está hablando de los chistes, hombre.-

Sans suspira. -Somos tan poco apreciados en nuestro tiempo.-

-No te preocupes, hermano,- dice Papyrus. -Tus bromas no son apreciadas en todos los tiempos. Cada uno de ellos. Nunca.-

La risa de Sans se arrastra detrás de él cuando desaparece en la casa con Red, dejando a Edge y Papyrus solos. Edge no tiene dudas de que Red aprovechará la breve privacidad para dar cuerda a Sans y dejarlo sonrojado y necesitado listo para sufrir el resto de la noche. Edge conoce el sentido del humor de Red.

Papyrus acomoda sus hombros, respirando profundamente. -Edgy yo …-

Entonces él duda. Edge suspira. -Te he dicho que no me llames así. ¿Qué pasa?-

Él sabe qué. Él ha visto este escenario antes. Este es el punto en el que un miembro de la familia más fuerte de un monstruo más débil, por sangre o de otra manera, amenaza con dispersar el polvo del recién llegado si se atreven a dañar lo que es suyo. Edge puede respetar eso.

-Por favor no lastimes a mi hermano,- dice Papyrus.

Papyrus tiene la costumbre de tomarlo desprevenido.

Discutieron esto. Después de la pelea, Edge explicó la situación con Red. Pero Papyrus no quiere decir lastimar con sus puños. La fácil palabrería muere en la boca de Edge. Él mira hacia otro lado. -Lo haré lo mejor que pueda. Tú sabes cómo son.-

-Sí,- dice Papyrus, con la exasperación amorosa que guarda para su hermano sólo. -Afortunadamente, nuestro mejor esfuerzo es increíble. Creo en ti.-

-No puedes ser tan ingenuo.- dice Edge.

-¡Se necesita mucho esfuerzo para creer en las personas!- Papyrus dice. -Está bien, Edgy yo. Sé que no todos están a la altura del desafío.-

Edge lo mira fijamente. La sonrisa de respuesta de Papyrus es algo agresiva.

Puede que Papyrus no haya tenido que luchar tanto para sobrevivir, pero si logró mantener su optimismo, teniendo en cuenta los reinicios, eso es en verdad una especie de fuerza. Edge le envidia eso. Edge le envidia muchas cosas.

Aun así, Edge se siente obligado a decir: -Eres una pequeña mierda manipuladora.-

-Tenemos la misma altura,- dice Papyrus, pero deliberadamente no discute con el resto. -A menos que estés usando esas botas. Entonces eres alto como un robot sexy.-

-Hm.- Edge puede aceptar eso. -Es un robot bastante sexy, ¿no es así? Ciertamente sabe cómo manejar una motosierra.-

-¡Una habilidad importante en cualquier romance!- Papyrus está de acuerdo.

Edge le da una palmada en el hombro como lo haría con Undyne, sintiéndose satisfecho con el gesto que hizo Papyrus. -Finalmente, alguien que tiene sentido. Ahora entremos antes de que uno de ellos intente elegir una película.-

Papyrus se estremece. -Sí, Vamos.-

****

Cuando termina la noche y Sans y Papyrus se van, Sans casi se las arregla para escapar antes de que Red decida ser un imbécil.

-Qué,- dice Red, sonriendo maliciosamente. -¿Sin abrazo?-

Edge reconoce la expresión de Sans. Es la misma que tiene Red cuando está pensando si resolver un problema con asesinato.

Luego, Sans mira a Papyrus, que lo irradia alentadoramente, luego a Edge, que levanta una ceja. Como si pensara que Red va a apuñalarlo por la espalda, Sans entra en los brazos abiertos de Red y lo abraza con rigidez.

Red acaricia su mejilla con su nariz y murmura algo que es demasiado silencioso para escuchar. Sea lo que sea, hace que las luces de los ojos de Sans se encojan y su rostro se sonroje. Él se suelta de las garras de Red y dice un poco demasiado rápido: -Está bien, fue bueno verlos, nos vamos, adiós.- 

-¿Qué?- Papyrus dice, frunciendo el ceño. -Pero yo no--.-

Sans lo agarra de la mano y luego ambos se van.

Red se carcajea. -Rayos, se prende muy fácil.-

Edge se deja caer sobre el sofá. Hay un desastre en la cocina con el que lidiar, pero eso puede esperar. Es bueno ver a Red reír. -¿Qué le dijiste?-

-Tch. Sólo le dije que la próxima vez, me quiero venir en su verga,- dice Red. -Podría haber sido mucho peor.-

-Qué misericordioso de tu parte,- dice Edge. Teniendo en cuenta que Red puede arrojar tal suciedad que hasta Edge se sonroja, no está siendo completamente sarcástico.

-Ese soy yo,- dice Red. -Todo misericordioso. Entonces dime la verdad. ¿Llegaste a algún lado con él?-

Edge sacude la cabeza. Hay tiempo suficiente para recapitular lo que Sans le dijo más tarde, especialmente ya que Edge está comenzando a sospechar sobre el estado del alma de Sans. Por ahora ... -Ven aquí.-

Red inmediatamente pone atención. Él viene y se para entre las piernas abiertas de Edge, su lenguaje corporal encorvado y flojo, sus manos en los bolsillos. Su sonrisa es un desafío. -¿Qué? ¿Te dejó todo excitado? Feliz de ser el blanco de tu frustración sexual, jefe.-

-No necesito una excusa para quererte,- dice Edge.

Está en la línea divisoria entre el sentimiento que Red tolerará y lo que lo hará arremeter. Él lo sabe incluso antes de que Red se ponga tenso. Red le da una mirada buscando algo, ira y deseo desesperado. Por todo lo que Red se queja sobre Sans luchando en contra de lo que necesita, él no es mejor. Siempre tratando de mantener a Edge fuerte, para asegurarse de que Edge sobreviva. La amabilidad es debilidad, incluso entre ellos, incluso si Red lo quiere. Especialmente si Red lo quiere.

Edge se encuentra con sus ojos y no parpadea. -Desnúdate.-

Red es quien primero mira hacia otro lado, con la mandíbula apretada. Se quita la ropa y la arroja a un montón desordenado. Edge probablemente debería detenerlo y hacer que la doble, pero Red todavía está preparado para luchar si se le presiona demasiado.

Bueno. Edge sabe cómo lidiar con eso.

Enganchando dos dedos debajo del collar de Red, haciendo que Red se atragante y busque aire innecesariamente, Edge lo acerca más. Cuando alcanza debajo de las costillas de Red y cierra sus dedos alrededor del alma de Red, esa cosa frágil que compone todo su hermano, Red farfulla. -Aw, no, vamos …-

Edge saca el alma del torso de Red, acunándola en su mano, y Red se inclina hacia ella como si quisiera recuperarla. Edge usa el collar para sacudirlo un poco. Cuando Edge saca el alma a la luz, su brillo tenue se refleja en la oscuridad de los ojos de Red como como un segundo par de ojos.

Puede sentir a Red, el constante ruido de fondo de su ansiedad, su ira que arde lentamente, su culpa paralizante. Ha estado mejor, ha estado peor. El manejo frecuente y el sexo más frecuente han mantenido su alma sin calcificar y (a juzgar por la forma en que Red gime cuando Edge acaricia la superficie con su pulgar descuidado) sensible al tacto. Red no se ha cerrado. Bien.

Edge suelta el collar de Red. Red se queda donde lo dejaron, sus ojos yendo de su alma a la cara de Edge. Esperando instrucciones, Edge se da cuenta de ello con un brillante derrame de aprobación que pasa de su mano al alma de Red. Red se estremece sus ojos entrecerrados y nublados. El fluido plateado comienza a salir de la superficie seca de su alma, haciendo que los dedos de Edge se deslicen más fácilmente.

-Tan húmedo, tan rápido,- dice Edge. Hablar sucio es más el talento de Red que el suyo, pero la forma en que Red gime y entrecierra los ojos, con la cara ardiendo, Hace que valga la pena un poco de incomodidad. El primer goteo del líquido sangra de entre los dedos de Edge; Edge se inclina hacia adelante para que golpee el suelo como una lluvia suave, no en la tapicería. Sus rostros están lo suficientemente cerca como para tocarse. En ningún lugar para que Red se esconda de él. -Ha pasado un tiempo, ¿no? ¿Te he estado descuidando, hermano?-

-Jódete,- suspira Red. Ambos saben que tiene sentimientos encontrados acerca de cuán rápido y brutalmente lo deja indefenso. Ambos saben que Edge lo ama.

-Eventualmente,- dice Edge. Cambia su control sobre el alma de Red, acunándola en sus palmas ahuecadas para que pueda frotar con ambos pulgares a la vez. Red se agita como Edge lo hubiera mordido. Se le doblan las rodillas y golpea el suelo con tanta fuerza que Edge lo revisa automáticamente, aunque no deja de amasar el alma de Red. -Una vez que te haya hecho venirte así.-

Lo cual no será tardado, a juzgar por la forma en que Red tiembla y por la tensión en su cuerpo. Edge conoce a su hermano, cuerpo y alma. Cuando Red intenta sostenerse sobre las rodillas de Edge, Edge dice: -¿Te dije que me tocaras?-

Quizás es cruel, pero la cabeza de Red cae hacia adelante, relajándose en el control de Edge. Roncamente, Red dice: -Lo siento.-

Al carajo con las disculpas de Red. Nunca las da cuando debería.

Sangrar magia en el alma de Red suele ser un proceso lento. Edge ya no se molesta. Lo vierte en Red, magia curativa y la misma magia protectora que tiene su collar. Posesión. Protección. Devoción. Él alimenta magia hasta que se desborda.

Red casi se hunde, va hasta ese lugar de bordes más suaves donde va cuando Edge lo lastima o lo usa hasta que está demasiado brumoso por el cansancio para resistir. Edge ni siquiera tuvo que ponerle un dedo encima. Incluso medio borracho de magia, Red se las arregla para no cerrarse por completo o agarrar a Edge, aunque la conexión canta con lo mucho que Red anhela tener algo a lo que aferrarse.

-Tócame,- dice Red, las palabras gruesas y borrosas. -Por favor, jefe, no puedo ... no puedo venir así, yo …-

-Esa no es tu palabra de seguridad,- dice Edge.

Red cierra la boca. Sus puños se cierran y se abren. Hay magia reunida, sin forma, en su pelvis mientras su cuerpo trata de lidiar con el placer sin fuente. Él no dice nada. Él lo recibe.  
El miembro de Edge está latiendo al ritmo de su pulso. Con igual fervor, quiere la boca de Red sobre él, pero por ahora sólo quiere ver cuánto tiempo puede alargar esto, cuán bellamente puede lograr que Red ruegue. Tantas veces ha manejado el alma de Red, pero siempre ha tenido al menos una mano sobre él, sujetándolo o dedéandolo. Ver a Red desmoronarse sin ser tocado es algo nuevo e interesante. Red parece agonizante, su alma latiendo tan rápido en las manos de Edge.

Si vivir en este mundo más suave significa que nunca hubiera visto a Red así, Edge no quiere ser parte de él.

Edge levanta el alma hasta su boca y arrastra su lengua sobre ella. Luego se mete el alma a la boca. Su sabor lo inunda, la sal, el ozono y la magia de su hermano. Red grita, el ruido en aumentando con cada suave lamida. Edge es despiadadamente gentil con él. Cuando Red se viene sin que lo hayan tocado, con lágrimas en su cara, la intensidad de la conexión casi arrastra a Edge al orgasmo con él. Se traga el residuo de la venida de Red, bebéndolo, sólo un hilo se desliza por sus dientes y baja por su barbilla.

Quiere tomar el cuerpo tembloroso de Red en sus brazos. Quiere limpiarle las lágrimas de la cara. Lo que hace es sacar el alma de su boca (Red gime como un perro pateado por la sobreestimulación) y dice: -Sé útil.-

Con una velocidad gratificante, Red desabrocha los pantalones de Edge y saca su miembro. Su boca está caliente, sus dedos tiemblan. Edge se las arregla para no perder el control en la primera aspiración desesperada, de alguna manera, aunque sus muslos se esfuerzan por cuánto quiere empujar descuidadamente en la boca de Red. En su lugar, agarra la columna vertebral de Red, fuertemente apretada, y deja que la lengua inteligente de Red haga su trabajo.

Cuando se está a punto de venir, Edge usa su agarre en el cuello de Red para arrastrar su cabeza hacia atrás. A juzgar por el sollozo de Red, sabe lo que está por suceder. Su boca está entreabierta y sus ojos arden mientras Edge se masturba. Cuando Edge gruñe, amortiguadamente, y comienza a venirse en la cara levantada de Red, Red agarra las rodillas de Edge lo suficientemente fuerte como para doler y se estremece como si esto pudiera hacer que se viniera nuevamente.

-Mío,- dice Edge, una tierna amenaza.

Red asiente temblorosamente. Durante un largo momento, Edge piensa que eso es lo mejor que va a sacar de él. Luego, Red se inclina hacia adelante, apoyando su frente en la rodilla de Edge y embarrándolo en el proceso. Casi demasiado silencioso para escuchar, dice: -Sí. Tuyo.-

Escucharlo alivia una parte salvaje de Edge. Se mete de nuevo en sus pantalones, luego levanta la cabeza de Red, tomándolo por la barbilla, inclinando su rostro de un lado a otro. Red se limpia bajo la atención, todavía medio ido, y Edge sólo puede esperar que Red no note la gran oleada de afecto que siente. Red no se resiste, así que no debió hacerlo.

Lentamente, respiración por respiración, Red se recupera. Edge le permite tomarse su tiempo. Apenas le molesta que Red se apoye contra él, tranquilo y calmado por una vez, confiando en que Edge lo cuidará.

Cuando Red comienza a cambiar de lugar su peso, como si se estuviera dando cuenta de lo fuerte que golpeó el suelo, Edge dice finalmente, a regañadientes: -Levántate. No me voy a sentar aquí todo el día.-

Red se sacude por completo, como un perro después del baño, y vuelve a subirse al sofá para poder tumbarse allí. Si le molesta echarse allí con semen enfriándose en la cara y su alma fuera de su caja torácica, no da ninguna indicación. Edge podría confundirlo por dormido..

Edge mira otra vez, un poco menos distraído, el alma de Red. Todavía es brillante por el orgasmo de Red, lo que facilita ver que no hay nuevas grietas o posibles puntos de fractura. Bien.

Sin abrir los ojos, Red dice: -N’ voy a ir a ninguna parte, maldito loco. Relájate.-

-Sé que no lo harás,- dice Edge. -Te lo he dicho. Si intentas dejarme, te romperé las piernas.-

-Sí, sí,- dice Red. El cariño irradia de su alma, incluso si Edge no puede escucharlo en su tono despectivo. -Lo sé.-

-Bien,- dice Edge. -Más te vale.-

Red está empezando a temblar un poco, su alma húmeda fría al aire libre. Reacio a devolvérsela, Edge la acerca a su propio pecho para calentarla y su inquieto aleteo se calma, establecido por la proximidad del alma familiar de Edge. Edge dice: -No tocan almas aquí.-

Eso despierta a Red. Es como una urraca de pedazos brillantes de nueva información. En realidad se sienta. -¿De verdad? Pensé que estarían estilo conejitos esponjosos compartiendo sentimientos de mierda. ¿Quién te dijo eso, Sans?-

Sans es una sombra que cruza la mente de Red, lleno de impresión y emoción. Él es huesos suaves, manos frías, sonrisa cansada. Es la satisfacción viciosa de Red con cada ruido difícil de ganar que saca de la boca de Sans. Él es la fascinación de Red por las cosas rotas. Él es el afecto áspero de Red, y no sólo un lindo premio brillante para obtener la aprobación de Edge o como sexo interesante.

Ni siquiera es una fracción de lo que Red siente por Edge. Nada puede igualarlo. Pero dado que lo más amable que Red siente por la mayoría de las personas es la tolerancia entretenida, es una sorpresa agradable.

Con ojos entrecerrados, Red exige: -¿ Qué significa esa mirada?-

-Nada,- dice Edge. Coloca el alma de Red debajo de sus costillas, dándole una último caricia con el pulgar para hacer que Red se sobresalte y maldiga. -Sí, él fue quien me lo dijo.-

-No es una fuente confiable,- dice Red. -No es exactamente el tipo de persona que deja entrar a las personas en su cabeza.-

-Ahora sé la diferencia entre que te hagas el tonto y seas realmente ignorante,- dice Edge. - Él no tenía idea de lo que le estaba hablando. Ni siquiera ha tocado su propia alma.-

-Huh.- Red lo considera. Entonces, una sonrisa lenta y lujuriosa ilumina su rostro. -Nadie lo ha atado, nadie lo ha cogido hasta que llora, nadie ha tocado su alma... Lo vas a arruinar cuando le pongas tus manos encima. Me pone caliente sólo de pensarlo.-

Red lo dice como una inevitabilidad. A pesar de lo que él opine, Edge se tranquiliza. No es que dude de su propio mérito, por supuesto, pero es bueno saber que Red tiene tanta fe en él. Él le da a Red una mirada divertida. -¿Eso te pone?.-

Todavía hay un tenue resplandor de magia en la pelvis de Red. Moviéndose lentamente, dándole tiempo a Edge para protestar, Red se sienta a horcajadas sobre el regazo de Edge. Red le sonríe. -Sí. No soy del tipo celoso, ¿sabes?-

Edge apoya sus manos en las caderas de Red, evitando que se caiga de su regazo. Cava sus pulgares en la parte superior de las crestas ilíacas de Red, y Red prácticamente ronronea. -Si él fuera alguien más, lo matarías tan pronto como yo no estuviera mirando.-

-Si él fuera alguien más, no lo querrías,- dice Red, lo cual es bastante cierto. Edge sólo ha tenido ojos para Red, dejando de lado su apreciación estética por Mettaton. Red y ahora Sans. -Deberías obtener lo que quieres.-

-¿Y qué quieres?- Edge pregunta, como si no pudiera sentir el calor de los huesos de Red y el sutil desplazamiento de sus caderas.

-La paz mundial. Un pony. Tu verga.- Edge se ríe y Red lo mira de reojo. -¿Qué? ¿Te estás riendo de mis chistes ahora?-

-No es nada,- dice Edge. Agarra las caderas de Red con fuerza, lo suficiente como para dejarle moretes, y Red se presiona más cerca de él. -Cosa codiciosa. No debería darte el gusto.-

-Dijiste que me cogerías después de que terminaras de jugar con mi alma- dice Red. -Pero aquí estoy, atrozmente unjodido.-

Edge lo ama tanto que le duele el alma.

-Bueno,- dice Edge, poniendo una mano entre ellos para desabrocharse los pantalones. -Nunca digas que no soy un hombre de palabra.-


End file.
